Musings of the Broken
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: When Finn stumbles on Alice's profile, he can't believe he found the secrets of the school wacko. As he explores her blog page, he learns that the broken have more to tell, that the quietest ones have the loudest minds. *I do not own Thirteen Reasons Why, Jay Asher does!* Rated T for dark moods and broken thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

I leaned back in the swivel chair, bored. I just had beaten the new Ashes game. It took me 7 all-nighters, and I'm pretty sure I failed an algebra test, but it was worth it. Who needs math anyway? I have zombies to kill.

A pop-up flashed on my screen, promoting the new HeadSpread design. Coming Soon! Dude, that hasn't been used in ages. The same with Hoot. Now, everyone is into TrUFeel, and it's like, a year old, and still popular. In fact, I'll update mine now. Schinder has to know I beat him in winning Ashes.

I typed TrUfeel, the best blog spot ever, into the search bar. Little lime-green and aqua letters greeted me on my home page. The female voice came crystal-clear out of the speakers. _Welcome, Finn Lockheart. _

"Hello, Ashley." I said as I clicked my notifications button. Hey, she sounded like an Ashley. Showing no new 'Truths', I placed the spinning curser onto the Blog box. _What you UFeel?_ It read.

"Just beat the new Ashes game. Take that _im_ur_guy86_!" I said as my fingers flew over the keys with the speed of a bullet. His name turned the same aqua blue as it tagged him in the post. I clicked the 'feeling accomplished' button next to the box, then clicked 'post!'. It popped up on the main feed, pushing down the rest of the 'Truths'.

How many friends do I have that will see that? I smirk, clicking on the 'Ufriends' rectangle on the left of the screen. Max Schinder was the first on the list. With his short, brown, wavy hair in front of his blue eyes, he wore a goofy smile as his girlfriend, Amy, a snobby blonde chick, kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, a 'U' appeared on my screen under notifications.

_Finn, Max commented on your truth. "Already? Wow, that's embarrassing. -.-"_

I laughed and wrote back. _Ain't that the truth. Ba dum ching. :D_

I clicked out of the conversation, back to my friend list. I frowned, clicking onto my profile. My name in bubble letters was the first to show up. Next, my profile picture. It was taken at the beach last year, when feathers were cool to wear in your hair. I had a thin blue one resting softly on my short, straight brown hair. My green eyes shimmered as the waves crashed on the sand behind me. I had a straight-toothed smile, with dimples sitting handsomely on my cheeks. I wore an orangey shirt and white khakis that matched the sunset. Picture: perfect. 

Below my picture was a small profile, saying how I'm a gamer, a runner, and a bunch of other things. To the right were my posts, and to the left, recommended Truthers who had mutual friends. Nothing usual.

Suddenly, something caught my eye to the left. I stopped my reply to whatever Max said and looked closer. A small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that bounced in loose curls. A daisy was held up to her face, as most professional photo shoots go.

_Alice Wilofern. _

How in the world?

Alice was some crazy girl who went to my school. She brought a knife to school last year or stole one out of the cafeteria or something. She had a crazy history too, and she went to a mental hospital and never came back. Interest bubbled up inside of me, and some invisible force caused my hand to move. The cursor hovered over her bright blue name before collapsing on top of it.

Her profile mirrored mine. In her bio box, it had all of her information in it, and, what's different, a date.

_05-28-74. Never forget, always remember. _That was just a few months ago.

"What in the…" I murmured as I shook my head, confused and bewildered. "Never forget, always remember? What do they mean? What's so important about this date?"

I scrolled to the very bottom to see her first post. It was before she came here. The day before, actually.

_I'm so nervous to go to my new school tomorrow. The last one didn't go so well. Daddy said I was mature enough to get one of these. Hopefully, I'll meet new friends on here! Anyway, I hope everyone is nice tomorrow. I'm sure it's just first day jitters though. Nothing new. Wish me luck!_

A few comments from family members saying words of encouragement, but nothing else. "I have got to check this out."

Suddenly, my dad's voice boomed from downstairs. "Finn? Time for dinner! Come on down!"

"Coming down!" I minimized the page, standing up. I let out a breath of delight. I can't believe it. Alice, of all people. Shaking my head, a sprinted downstairs to the dining room.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

I got home from school, throwing my backpack in the corner and dashing to my laptop. I hit the power button, my fingers tapping wildly and impatiently as it starts up. I hurriedly type in the URL and TrUfeel pops up.

_Welcome, Finn Lockheart._ Ashley says.

"Yeah, yeah, quiet Ashley." I mutter, scrolling quickly to find Alice's profile. I click on it, excitement bubbling up inside of me. What secrets would I discover today?

Going back to her first post, and going up, the rest of her Truths were in video format. I clicked on the one at the bottom, a week or two after school started. A pop up told me this video was blocked. Good thing I have a background in hacking. After a few minutes, I sat back and waited until the video buffered. Suddenly, her face popped up. Her blonde hair bounced in large curls, framing her petite face. Her blue eyes lit up when she spoke.

"_Hey everyone! Um…well, let's start with the brighter news first. I met a really sweet girl named Jessica, and another girl named Skyler. They are pretty amazing, and we have a lot in common. They're actually my first friends on here! Congrats, guys!_

_And now, onto the bad news." She makes a 'yikes' face. "I also made a new enemy. Jared."_

Oh, not that piece of crap. He is such a…

"_In fact, I used to like Jared. He was fairly attractive, but honey, an ugly heart ruins a pretty face._

_Anyway, Jared thought it would be hilarious to try to make a move on me, as a dare from his group of thickheaded jocks. Apparently, it would be funny to lead the new girl on. _

_Yet for a while, you acted like it wasn't a dare. You acted like it was real. And then you shattered the fairy tale._

_Man, are you sick."_

I snickered. He never was a great boyfriend, just a guy girls could find a constant flirt outlet in.

"_He gave me his number, and asked me to go on a date with him. I agreed, thinking I might actually have a shot. We went out on the first few dates, and he was a complete gentleman. I had never felt so much like a princess. I didn't see what people said was so bad about him. He was nice."_

It's because he's a total player who makes out with every girl in the school, and you were the next target.

"_He took me to his house on our last date, and we watched some movie he liked. His mom brought us milk and cookies to snack on. _

_Anyway, I was trying to focus on the movie, and he was focused elsewhere. Before I knew it, he tried to kiss me, and I will admit, he was a good kisser, and it wasn't a 'make out until you eat someone' kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Until he turned into a total jerk."_

Oh god. He didn't do _that_ did he?

"_I reach over to take a drink of milk, and he pulled what I later learned was the 'make-out with showie-offie girls."_

Oh my god, he did.

"_I guess he didn't enjoy getting punched in the face when his 'accidently' poured milk down my shirt, then told me he'd help me clean it up."_

I sat in shock, numbly listening to her ramble on about him.

"_After I punched him, he, being a football player, picked me up and carried me to his bedroom, the room next to the entertainment area. I beat and clawed, but he slammed me on the bed, shoving his lips onto mine. It only lasted for a few minutes, because I screamed, biting his lip. He growled, pressing down harder on my lips, trying to shove his tongue between my clamped teeth. _

_Thank god his father heard me and came in, throwing Jared off of me, screaming at him. Mr. Lario, thank you. You may not have avoided it like you wanted to, but you still saved me._

_Mr. Lario escorted me to the door, apologizing over and over again, swearing that 'his boy would face serious punishment for treating a beautiful young lady like that.' I nodded, called my mom to pick me up, and left. Jared has avoided me ever since. _

_And that, Truthers, is why I swore to never fall in love again."_

I was speechless for the rest of the night.

**Yeah. Gets pretty dark. But what can I say? Bad things happen. **


End file.
